Soo'ya
|Row 4 title = Allegiance |Row 4 info = Grand Alliance |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = The Earthen Ring Armies of Legionfall |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Religion |Row 7 info = Shamanism |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Neutral Good |Row 9 title = Status: |Row 9 info = Alive |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = file:Sig1.png |tab1 = Soo'ya |tab2 = Ascended |image1 = SooyaRef.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption1 = Reference art. Artist unknown. |image2 = hallazeal2.png |caption2 = Art by Wayne Reynolds}} Theme 1 | Voice Claim | Theme 2 Wavecaller Soo'ya of the Earthen Ring (Born May 12th, -10,099 L.C) is a Draenei Shaman dedicated to preserving the elements and eradicating all forces that seek their destruction. Originally a vindicator, she followed her uncle's teachings to supplement her loss of faith with a newfound dedication to the world around her. Specializing in water, Soo'ya calls upon the waves to protect her allies and devastate enemies. Her strong connection to the elemental plane allows her to take the form of an elemental ascendant. After landing on Draenor, Soo'ya split from her family at the Genedar to explore the lands. There, she established strong ties with the local orcs. She fell in love with a shepherd in Nagrand and prepared to settle down with him before her family intervened. Distraught by Soo'ya's disregard to the Draenei race's survival, her parents disowned her. Under Gul'dan's influence, the nearby ogre population raided the caravan Soo'ya and her lover traveled with. Shackled, they were forgotten by their families and faced with the hardships of a pit fighter. He did not have her combat prowess and was swiftly executed in favor of housing better fighters. Faithless, Soo'ya's crystal hammer reduced to a brute club. While the world around her fell into chaos, Soo'ya focused on staying alive in the ring. Although laurels decorated her for numerous victories, her resentment grew. The Burning Legion's seduction of the orcs finally roused her fighting spirit. She fought her way from the ring and broke free after murdering her promoter. Alone amidst the genocide, she fought her way through the plains to join the rebellion in Shattrath City. She held the city valiantly until the orcish warlock's red mist forced the last retreat. Soo'ya fled to Telredor while the city burned and experienced shamanism by the broken population - her uncle included. Unbeknownst to Soo'ya at the time, Ru'haan succumbed to the pox after being turned away by his brother. Var'aad feared that allowing the infected inside the walls would compromise the entire Draenei population. Ru'haan only wanted death, but Nobundo talked him down and encouraged him to join the others in Telredor. Reunited, Ru'haan shared his tale to his niece. He persuaded Soo'ya to discard her broken hammer and turn to the elements for guidance. Azerothian Adventures blahblahblah. Return to Draenor blahblahblah. War on the Lich King blahblahblah. Hidden Hatred blahblahblah. The Cataclysm blahblahblah. Neptulon's Gift blahblahblah. Mists of Pandaria blahblahblah Pearlfin's Protection blahblahblah Lei Shen's Demise blahblahblah. Return to Draenor 2: Electric Boogaloo blahblahblah. Rise of the Burning Legion blahblahblah. Appearance blahblahblah. Runes blahblahblah. Personality blahblahblah. Relationships blahblahblah. Trivia Category:Draenei Category:Shaman Category:Medics Category:Earthen Ring Category:Grand Alliance Category:Characters